Freckled Doll
by Mr Richardson's Fanfiction
Summary: Angered by Ciel, Doll attacks but gets severely wounded and after being left to die, a snake makes an offer she can't refuse.
1. Chapter 1- Her Butler, Dealing

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Doll screams as she charges like a bull with her razor sharp dagger clenched in her fists.

"Sebastian" called Ciel and Sebastian without hesitation, sliced her hands clean off to disarm her, then smashes the back of her head and like an eagle dropping a turtle, Doll falls to the floor, Ciel and Sebastian then leave her to die.

"Joker, Dagger, Beast, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo, I'm Sorry I could'n avenge you." Doll quietly cries.

"HISSSSSSSSS! I see you want to avenge your friends" queried a mysterious voice.

"'oose there?" questioned Doll with an expression of cold fear.

"HISSSSSS! Would you like to form a contract to avenge your friends? To personally kill the Earl Phantomhive" the voice asked with a sinister tone.

"Yeah! YEAH! I accept..." Doll blasts before she falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2- Her Butler, Discussing

Doll wakes up in a bed so soft that all of space vanished and she could have been suspended in air. She sits up, "where am I? 'Ow did I get ere?" She Asked Herself.

"You are in an abandoned Shack and you fell unconscious because of your head injury and a loss of some blood" calmly, the mysterious voice answered. Doll turns her head to look at where the noise of knowledge originated from, she sees a tall man, dressed in a similar attire to Sebastian except wearing a bowtie, his hair was slicked back, as orange as cooked carrots ready to be served and his eyes as green as the grass in springtime.

"Who are you?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me that"

"YOU AIN'T OPIN NOTTIN TILL YOU TELL ME WHY I'M ERE!"

"I told you, you fell unconscious."

"Well why do I 'ave to tell you who you are?"

"It is traditional to give your new servant a name."

"Your me servan'?"

"Yes because that what our contract is, I am your faithful servant until your overall ambition as I will consume your soul"

"Weren't you su'posed to tell me that before I accepted?"

"I would have but you fell unconscious."

"So me soul is yours."

"Technically yes, Now, let's get to business, you need to give me a name, as it would be polite, preferably something that you wouldn't give a dog."

"Okay then, ow about...NOAH! after me circus"

"Noah, good, now a surname."

"Okay! Okay! ow bout... Setibekanseht."

"Setibekanseht? Well at least I can say it"

"Me butler, Noah Setibekanseht."

"Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Sure!"

"As you wish" Noah leaves the room to prepare her breakfast. Doll then looks at her arms and then remembers that her hands have been sliced off by Sebastian, she then asks a question to herself "Ow in ell am I going to eat me breakfast without me ands?". She then remembers that Joker only had one hand for most of his life and he had coped just fine but then recalls that Joker was only was missing one hand, she was missing two. Her right sleeve fell down and she notices a green pentagram on her forearm "guess this demon contract thingy is real."

The door opens."Here you are madam, three slices of bacon, four sausages, three roast potatoes, a small loaf of bread and a cup of tea, three tea spoons of sugar and a drop of milk."

"Ow am I goin to eat that without me hands!?" Noah Walks over to Doll, places the tray on the bed, gets and places a chair beside the bed, gets the knife and fork, cuts a sausage into four.

"Open wide madam."


	3. Chapter 3- Her Butler, Healing

A week has passed since Doll wound up in that bed, now, she is ready to walk again.

"Right, first order of business is to get me some fake limbs from the circus" Doll explains.

"So I would be assuming you would like to get there swiftly".

"Sure, I guess" Noah picks her up.

"Where is it?" asked Noah.

"Just outside London" Then out of the ordinary, Noah runs at speeds faster than horses, Doll looks as if she is going to vomit but Noah just smiles.

"Here we are."

"God, I didn't know you could do go that fast"

"I can Travel even faster, However you would have died and ruin my clothes."

"Really, ow do you know?"

"Experience" Doll looks spooked at Noah, however when she looks at the circus, she is speechless as it was abandand, no one was there, some of the tents have fallen over. Noah then asks "Where are the prosthetics?"

Doll points "Over there near the medic Tent.". They then go over there and luckily, they find a crate full of prosthetics. "Well that was lucky, I was afraid we would have to find some bad proste'ics elsewhere".

"Lucky indeed Madam"

"Well, we gonna start then"

"Yes madam" Noah examines the contents of the crate; he manages to find a pair of hands for Doll. "Oh."

"What?" asked Doll.

"It appears that they require a nerve connection"

"What's that?" Doll looks at Noah as if he is talking another language.

"I need to connect this to your nerves so that you can move it; it isn't just a case of putting it on like a pair of gloves"

"Well then, we may as well do it in the medic tent" they arrive at the tent but Noah notices something.

"Ah"

"What is it now?"

"Well, it seems that there aren't any pain killers to use"

"then be quick" Noah then unravels one of her bandages, gets the prosthetic and cautiously attaches it with one hand, holding Doll down with the other, all while doing it as fast as he can to avoid infection. He then does the same with the other hand "is it done?"

"It's done, try moving them"

"Gimme some of them empty bo'les"

"Yes Madam" Noah passes her the Bottles, then Noah was surprised at what Doll was doing, she was expertly juggling all of containers.

"See, I don't need practice"

"Well I never said that you needed practice"

"Shaddap"


	4. Chapter 4- Her Butler, Defending

After the operation, Doll decides to go to her old tent, she finds that it had been destroyed, her old performing costumes, they are all burnt and torn up, he find her sweets have all been taken and the wrapping all over the floor, her case full of her possessions, they had all been either broken or stolen, Noah walks in "Are you alright madam"

Doll Starts to cry "Why do people do this to me, I ave done nottin to no-one and yet people always take from me!"

"Madam" he takes of his left glove exposing his contract "By this contract, I will never harm you or leave your side unless you order me too"

"Thank you Noah. So we leavin then"

"Yes madam" Noah goes to pick Doll up.

"Old on! I ain't gettin picked put like a baby and goin at speeds faster then lightnin!"

"Right then, I am going to assume that we are going to have a leisurely walk to London"

"Yep!" Doll and Noah start there voyage to London. After half an hour within the walk, Doll puts her hands in her pockets. "Oh no! Noah do you 'ave any Bees and 'oney?"

"Why would I carry insects around with me, I may be a demon but I don't harbor small creatures for safe keeping"

"No I mean cash"

"Oooooh..., no I don't have that either. Why madam?"

"Well, when we get to London, we Need money to get a place to stay like a...,Like an inn and we need to buy food and errrrr..., other stuff. But we only ave this" Doll pulls out some change "As you can see, this will only get us some Bread".

"I see your point, young madam. May I recommend robbing a bank?"

"NO! Never! I refuse to commit a crime again!"

"But Madam, you intend to Murder the Earl Phantomhive"

"That's because you'll eat me soul afterwards!"

"Yes madam, you are quite correct, would I therefore recommend that one of us obtain a well paying job"

"Sure but ge'in a job in London is like throwing a dart at a mouse at over 100 feet" Doll looks down on her luck.

"MOUSE! WHERE!? I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL LITTLE ONE!" Noah is acting like an excited dog once it had been promised food. Doll look at her insane Butler with frustration.

"NOAH! Stop actin like a Dog!" Noah then stops, calms down and walks back to Doll.

"Sorry madam, as you could see, Mice are my favorite snacks"

"You're strange. Noah look" Doll can see some a small town just outside of London. "Right then Noah Setibekanseht" Noah stands to attention. "you are going to find a well payin job and a place to stay within alve an our"

"Yes Madam, you can trust me" Noah's said with a hiss, then his eyes changed to red cat eyes and he then blurred and vanished.

"E really is a demon ain't e." Doll thinks to herself, she then thinks "Great, now what am I gonna do now, for alve an hour!" Doll then notices a corner shop selling sweets, she then pulls out her change "well, it's not like I was gonna buy a book with this" she then goes in the shop and sees the entire confection of sweets, more than she could count, much less bother to count. She walks up to the counter "can I have a chocolate bar please"

"Which one would you like" asked the shop owner

"Oh err..., ow about this one" Doll hands the shop owner a Cadbury's chocolate bar with slight hesitation.

"That will be six pence" Doll then notices a jar of sugar mice, she then is reminded that Noah enjoys eating mice so the thinks it would be nice to give him some.

"Can I 'ave a bag of sugar mice"

"Sure, that'll be..." the shop owner notices that Doll has fake hands, then gives the most unexpected statement "Nah, you can have the sugar mice for free, that'll be six pence in total then.

"Thank you sir" Doll said with gratitude then gives him the sixpence and the man gives him a bag of sugar mice and the bar of chocolate. Doll then leaves with absolute happiness but still realized that she still has time to kill and puts the sweets in her pocket.

"HELP" cried a masculine voice down a dark alleyway.

"Don't worry, I'm on me way" said Doll and without hesitation, she ran in and looked around, then a group of men walk towards Doll like a swarm of piranhas.

"Look what we 'ave 'ere" said one of the Men with a grin and a craving. Doll tries to run away but some of the men grab her then another starts touching her chest and putting their hands underneath her clothes, the men start to giggle.

"NOAH" Doll yelled with all her might.

"Noah! Whose Noah!" one of the men sarcastically asked "AHHHHOOWEEE!" The man got impaled with a spear, but the spear began to move then it pulled itself out, the rest of the men are paralyzed with fear, then the man who was killed fell like a rock, and Noah was there behind them with the spear.

"I am Noah, Noah Setibekanseht, and you will all die for touching my mistress" then with a wave of his hand, the spear flu across and impaled a man's head, then it swiftly wrapped itself around another man and sliced him in half, then it slaughtered most of them at a an alarming rate, Doll dropped on the floor looking mortified. A man was about to swing his axe at Noah, but the spear flu to Noah and formed a giant ring around him to stop the axe, then the man run off but Noah was in no mood to show mercy, then the ring shrank and Noah threw the ring like a Frisbee and the man was guillotined. Noah then holds his hand out, the spear came to him, he cleaned to blood from the snake with a clear handkerchief, then the spear shrank and he put it on his right ring finger and puts his glove on. Noah slowly strides towards Doll and kneels "Are you alright madam" calmly asked Noah.

"Noah" Doll started to cry and hugs "oh Noah, why? Why?"

"Shhhh madam, you don't have to say anything, I'm here, Just cry" Doll continues to cry "I have some news madam, I've found us a place to stay and jobs at the same place as well" Noah said with a soothing tone.

"Doin what" sniffled Doll.

"We are servants to a young lady Elizabeth, and we get to live in a manor, get two three meals a day".

"That's good".

"However, I told her your name was Fanny Northwood and that we recently left service from a cruel previous master".

"Its fine, I didn' really think I would be usin it me real name anyway" said Doll "by the way, I got you something" she pulls out the sugar mice and gives it Noah.

"What's this?"

"Well you said you liked ettin mice for I got you this"

"I suppose, It's the thought that counts"


	5. Chapter 5- Her Butler, Working

"I simply can't wait for you to see the manor" the gleaming lady Elizabeth said.

"Well it's an 'onour to serve" Doll answered.

"Yes it is, but first we need to make you look nice and pretty, my parents are currently hosting a cruise with most of the staff and they will be back in a few weeks. Oh look, the manor is in view!" Doll is amazed to see the manor; she is so excited to be living in a posh manor. They leave the carriage and greeted by a maid.

"Greetings madam" then the maid notices Noah and Doll "who are these madam"

"I hired them. Noah did the most spectacular thing, a piano fell and Noah saved a small boy so I asked him if he wanted to work for me, he said that he would only work for me if his friend could work too, he said her name was Fanny and of course I said yes, only if it was just the one"

"Right then, I'm Ellen, let me show you to your rooms"

"Rooms? I ain't sleepin alone" said Doll

"Don't worry, you'll be sharing Ellen's room" Elizabeth explained

"Oh, okay" Doll and Noah are taken to their rooms, Doll gets changed into a maid's uniform and they begin their jobs, Doll and Ellen are cleaning the living room.

"Don't mind me asking Fanny but how did you lose your hands"

"'Ow did I lose them"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"Nah it's fine, when I was little, me and were lost in a road accident"

"Ahhh, that's terrible"

"Ya know wants even worse" Doll moves her fringe to show he scar on her face "Me parents believed in discipline" Ellen's face was shocked.

"Oh Fanny, I'm so sorry"

"Its fine really, come on lets finish up" Doll and Ellen polish the furniture and start the laundry, then after they have done the laundry they proceed to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, then they meet Noah cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Ellen asked.

"A lasagna with potatoes wedges and a salad, would you both care to set the table"

"Why are you telling us what to do" asked Ellen

"Because since I am the one cooking the meal and you aren't doing anything"

"Right oh Noah" said Doll

"Sure then" Ellen looks with distaste at Noah. Ellen and Doll set the table and Doll heads off to tell Lady Elizabeth that dinner is ready

"WOW! This lasagna is amazing! Complements to the chef" Says Elizabeth

"Thank you Madam" Noah replies. Doll looks at Noah and thinks.

"So 'e's a Demon, and 'e wants me soul but is that it, because 'e seems content at servin the lady Elizabeth, Ellen looks at 'im as if 'e has done a bad deed, but so far, Noah 'asn't done nottin wrong, maybe it's just me, but 'e maybe the only friend I 'ave so far."


	6. Chapter 6- Her Butler, Arranging

One morning later that week "ERRRR..., I think I'm, gonna throw up" Doll runs to the bathroom and Doll hurls up, she goes back into the bedroom and goes into bed, moaning and groaning like there is no tomorrow. Noah enters waking Ellen alright.

"Are you alright madam?" asked Noah.

"I'm not well" Doll asked.

"Indeed madam" Noah passes her a bowl and a glass of water "You must drink some water madam, please order me to convince Elizabeth to let you take some time off"

"Okay Noah" Doll falls asleep then Noah start to go and start his jobs.

"What's wrong with her" asked Ellen

"It appears that Fanny has food poisoning, and you were cooking her meal yesterday"

"DIE IN A HOLE NOAH!"

"I will do as soon as I have done everything else on my bucket list."

"Fine with me" Ellen looks deeply annoyed "Why you call her madam and you asking her to give you orders?" Questioned Ellen, Noah just grins then Goes into Lady Elizabeth's room and brings her up to date with what is in the schedule.

"Furthermore, Fanny is not feeling too well so she will not be working today."

"That's Alright Noah, as long as she gets well soon" Noah is surprised as he was expecting to have to try to convince her some more but ultimately is released. Noah then notices a scrapbook.

"Madam, what exactly is that scrapbook"

"Oh this, it is my present for Ciel"

"Ciel?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, my fiancé" This rings a bell for Noah as he remembers that he will be eating Doll's soul once Doll has killed Ciel. "When exactly are you going to give Master Phantomhive?"

"Tomorrow, when he comes over"

"Excuse me madam, I need to attend to my errands, I will send Ellen to dress you in your day clothes and send you to the dining hall where breakfast will be ready"

"Okay Noah" Noah leaves to tell Doll the information he has received, however outside the room Doll is commencing her slumber, Ellen is leaning on the door.

"I have prepared breakfast"

"That's great"

"The young madam requires you to change her clothes"

"Which one?"

"Lady Elizabeth, she requires your assistance"

"I'm not moving until you tell me why you called Fanny madam."

"Well, if I must. I and Fanny have a contract to avenge her friend's death and when she has her vengeance"

"What?"

"Only joking, you should have seen your face, really, I take it as my liberty to look after Fanny out of sympathy, and a sometimes get confused and call her madam by mistake. Now if you don't mind, you have a young lady in desperate need of changing." Ellen goes off looking fairly annoyed. Noah then enters.

"Young madam, wake up"

"What is is Noah?"

"It concerns Ciel. He arrives tomorrow"

"Smile" Doll grits her Teeth with anger, Noah smiles. "Why are you smiling?"

"You told me to"

"No Ciel's nickname is Smile"

"Oh I see" Doll looks angry, and her rage seems to be increasing, her breath is accelerating and she is sweating.

"He will pay for what he has done"

"There once was a woman in cue"

"What?"

"Madam, you aren't feeling well, you cannot be angry or you will lose something, just like when you lost your arms, so you need to calm down.

There once was a woman in cue, who filled her vagina with glue, she said with a grin, they pay to get in, they pay to get out of it too."

Doll looks at Noah with a confused face but then "PFFFFFF! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! That was good!"

"Did that make you feel better madam?"

"Yeah, I sup'ose it did"


	7. Chapter 7- Her Butler, Preparing

The next morning doll feels much better but doll pretends to be sick again. "Errrrr..."

"Are you alright Fanny?"

"No"

"I see you're still not well" Then Ellen leaves, she goes to past Noah's room and he leaves

The room, Ellen and Noah stare at each other with distaste, Noah leaves, and then Ellen asks "Was what Noah said the truth?" Noah then goes outside with Elizabeth to Greet Ciel.

"When are we expecting master Phantomhive?"

"He's coming now, look." A carriage can be seen, it stops in front of them, the door opens and Ciel Walks out. "CIIIEEEELLLLLL!" Elizabeth goes to hug him.

"Lizzy, would you please let go off me"

"Why do you always act this" Then Ciel and Elizabeth ramble on While Sebastian walks out and notices Noah.

"Sir" Sebastian to Ciel "please may have permission to speak to the butler of this estate"

"Why Sebastian?"

"He is of demonic Nature"

"Alright then but ask Lizzy for permission as well"

"Certainly, my lord" Sebastian to Elizabeth "Please may a speak with you butler"

"Why dear old Sebastian"

"I wish to exchange personal greetings with him"

"AWWWW! How sweet, of course you may"

"Thank you ma'am" Sebastian and Noah walk to the side "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Noah Setibekanseht and I am the Butler of the estate while the young madam's parents are away hosting a cruise"

"Well I am going to tell you once, stay away from my young master"

"Believe me Sebastian Michealis, I have no intention on hurting your young master if my young mistress doesn't order me to, furthermore I highly doubt lady Elizabeth would want to hurt Ciel" This makes Sebastian Believe that Lady Elizabeth is Noah's real master, then Sebastian walks to his master and Noah goes inside to speak with Doll. "Madam, Ciel and Sebastian are here, what we should do"

"Get me summit spectacular to wear, I wanna look good when I see 'im"

"Yes madam" he runs into Lady Elizabeth and finds the dresses, he then finds a masquerade mask that covers one eye, conveniently, where Dolls Scar is "Why would Lady Elizabeth have this" but then realizes that He doesn't care, so he gets the mask and a dress that matches it. He then returns to Doll. He undresses her and applies the dress.

"'Old on, what's the mask for?"

"You said you wanted to look SPEC-TAC-U-LAR." And applies the Mask.


	8. Chapter 8- Her Butler, Introducing

Ciel, Elizabeth and Sebastian are in the living room, Sebastian has a private word with Ciel "Young Lord I have reason to believe that lady Elizabeth has a demon butler"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Noah is a demon and stated that he wouldn't harm you, only If Elizabeth instructed him to"

"Well, you're assuming wrong because Elizabeth has no reason to do that"

"Do what Ciel" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing Lizzy, Sebastian was just curious about your relationship with your Butler" Noah Enters the room with a grin and a grand posture "Speak of the Devil, and the devil shall come"

"Yes Master Ciel" says Noah with the most sinister tone.

"Tell me Noah, is Lizzy your real mistress" says Ciel

"Of course he is Ciel what you saying" the confused Elizabeth asks.

"Well, there is no point in lying any more, No! My real madam will meet you in the hallway" Ellen then comes into the room.

"Lizzy, you must stay here, whatever it is; I don't want you to get involved"

"But Ciel"

"I SAID STAY"

"Don't worry madam, I'll stay here" Ellen says in a comforting tone, and then Ciel and Sebastian follow Noah into the Hallway. "May I introduce the spectacular, the talented and the unique, my most trusted Mistress, The Lady Doll!" Doll enters in her Dramatic outfit and looks as elegant as a swan.

"ARN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" Yell Ciel with shock and surprise.

"Well aren't you a li'le Bastard for leavin me to bloody die, after you killed me family. I've vowed revenge on ya and you ain't gettin out of it this time"

"You call that an introduction, it sounds halve arsed to Me." yelled Ciel.

"Well put my lord" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, well you won't be needin to worry bout crappy introductions by time we are done here"

"I have no time for this" Ciel pulls out a gun and aims it at doll...

...

...

...

BANG!


	9. Chapter 9- Her Butler, Dueling

Noah catches the bullet with a smirk on his face "Are you alright madam"

"Yeah, kill 'im"

"Yes Madam, here have this back" Noah throws the Bullet at Ciel but Sebastian catches it

"No, you keep it" Sebastian throws it at Doll but Noah catches it

"No, it Belongs to you" Noah throws

"No, I insist, keep it" Sebastian throws. They repeat this for a bit until Ciel says.

"Stop it, this is getting immature" Sebastian catches the bullet and Drops it "May I suggest a dual" Doll looks intrested.

"Go on then, what are the stakes" Doll questions.

"We get our butlers to fight for us, no orders are to be given during the duel and breaking the hallway as it would be disrespectful to Lady Elizabeth. Whoever is the victor's master gets to decide the fate of the other"

"That sounds interesting, sure okay" both Doll and Ciel are tied to chairs on opposite sides of the hall "From the coun' of five" Ciel and Doll count together

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" and the butlers are off, Sebastian goes for a blow to the face but Noah dodges, this repeats faster and faster till they are nothing but blurs, then Noah runs to the side, Sebastian is in pursuit, then throws some cutlery at Noah but does a summersault, catching a few and dodging the rest, then he throws them back at Sebastian, he dodges a few but one hits him in the shoulder, then Noah uses the silver serpent and charges at Sebastian.

"Hold on, That's Cheating!" Yells Ciel.

"Didn't say nottin bout no weapons" smirks doll, then Noah uses the snake to occupy Sebastian, cutting him on multiple places at the same time while Noah punches and kicks where-ever the snake isn't, then Sebastian falls on one knee, then Noah goes in for the kill with the snake, Ciel looks shocked and legitimately scared as he isn't in control, Doll notices this and has a moment of thought "STOP!" Noah stops "This is poin'less, if we do this anymore, then I'll be no better than you! Noah, take me away" Noah picks her up and takes her away.

"Young master, should I go in pursuit, Master, Young master" Ciel Just sits there in shock as he doesn't know what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10- Her Butler, Befriending

There is a large cliff, overseeing a large wood, underneath a dark violet, cloudless, moonlit sky; Doll is sitting on the edge of the Cliffside, Noah standing behind her. "What now Madam"

"I donno"

"Well I recommend we should do something because now that you have refused to kill the Earl Phantomhive, we are stuck in an everlasting loop, I will never consume your soul and our contract will never suspend until you have your vengeance!"

"Is tha' such a bad thing"

"I don't understand" Noah looks confused.

"Tell me 'bout Demons, about what you want out of life"

"Demons are immortal, and find most things boring as they decay quicker than bullets compared to demons, the only things demons really enjoy is eating souls and the suffering of others"

"Don't you 'ave friends?"

"Demons don't really socialize with each other as they find each other uninteresting, and humans can easily die"

"Can you turn me into a demon?"

"Why would I do that? And more importantly, why would you want that?"

"Cause I need a friend that will never leave me, and I can see that you want the same thing"

"Why would I want that?"  
"Because I order you too"

"You know Madam, out of all the humans I have made contracts with, you are by far the most innocent one I've ever met, of course I will be your friend" Doll Smiles and hugs Noah, and a tear drops from Noah's eye as he hugs her back.

"So, you gonna turn me into a demon or what"

"Yes madam, I will turn you into a demon, so that we can be friends forever, freckled Doll"...


	11. Chapter 11- Her Butler, Explaining

After a week, doll and Noah enter a pub in the east end of London, doll goes to the bar "can I 'ave a beer and venison pie please" asked doll.

"that will be..." said the bar tender but doll just gives her a hand full of money she earned when she worked for lady Elizabeth, the bar tender receives the money, takes out what she needs and hands back the change "that'll do, 'ere's ya go" bartender hands doll the beer, then says "your pie will be served in a bit when it's ready". Doll and Noah sit down at a nearby table

"So Madam, Now that you are a demon how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel stronger, but also 'ungry"

"Do you have a particular craving?"

"No.., not really"

"I see madam"

"Why?"

"Well madam, I was half expecting you to have a craving for souls by now, but it seems you have a craving for pie and beer. Ergh...beer, how can you drink that horrible stuff"

"it ain't 'orrible, it's bloody amazin'"doll gulps down some of the golden ale "By the way Noah, what is that silver snake-like thing you killed those men and defea'ed Sebastian with?"

"Oh this" Noah takes his glove off and shows his ring "this is called the silver serpent, it is a demon weapon. However it is a special demon weapon, once it has been worn by an entity, it can turn into a bladed snake that can extend in length and can changed and controlled by the users mind and will" Noah puts his glove back on with a slight smirk.

"why you smilin?" Asked doll

"I can smell your Pie, Madam" a waitress hands doll her pie while Noah Looks at her with curiosity. Doll cuts a bit off and puts it in her mouth "How does it taste?"

"It tastes alright, is it supposed to?"

"Well demons have little taste however you have so far kept your appetite" Noah comments, Doll continues to eat the pie except with a confused face.

"Aiheeeup" A strange drunk walrus of a man came up to doll "You doin' anythin' special tonight love with those clothes on?" Doll then realizes that she is still wearing the costume from earlier.

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Are you doin' anythin' tonight? Cause if not, I would like you and me to make a beast with two backs, Don't Worry, I will pay" the Fat man said. Doll at this point looks furious, and breaks the fork in her prostatic hand.

"I'M NOT A HOOKER!" Doll shouted. Suddenly Noah Stands up, towering the Walrus, then Grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground, Everyone's swivels round in surprise to gaze upon Noah

"Did you just see that?" Noah Asked while the fat man nodded "did you think it would be a good Idea to Speak to my madam without considering what I would do if you said the wrong comment such as that!" Noah said in the most Violent tone Doll has ever seen him, the fat man shakes his head violently side to side as he chokes.

"Let 'im go Noah, we are in a public place!" ordered Doll

"Yes Madam" Noah drops the man on the floor, he got up and ran out of the pub "Madam, May I asked why you ordered me to drop him despite the fact he said that?"

"Cause we don't want to cause any trouble"


	12. Chapter 12- Her Butler, Retreating

Doll and Noah leave the pub, they start to go off to where the wind takes them when all of a sudden, a strange crimson haired man appeared "yoo-hoo! Dolly and that lovely man beside you!" Doll and Noah turn around to face the man "can I have a little word with you two for a sec"

"Who are you and what do want?" questioned doll while Noah stares at the man with a dynamic fusion of disgust and threatened, doll looks at Noah and asks herself why he looks like that.

"Hi, I'm Grell Sutcliff and I just wanted to check something with you" Stated Grell

"Madam, He is a grim reaper, we must vacate!" Noah said with a twitch in his eye.

"A grim Reaper? Why do we 'ave to go? I don't understand" Doll said with a startled look.

"OH you musn't worry, I just want a..." Noah grabs Doll by the hand with an iron grip and ran like Steam train at full pelt, Grell looked surprised at this "...word. Oh well, looks like I will have to use my customized, fully automated death scythe!" Grell whips out his monster of a weapon, plunged it into the ground and rode it in pursuit of our heroes, the engine roared as he steadily gaining up.

"Why are we runnin' Noah?" Asked Doll

"Madam, as your friend, I will explain once we lose the reaper" Replied Noah.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME DARLINGS!" Grell screamed. Noah and doll then run to the side in a dark alley way then sneak into an ancient empty building next to them to escape Grell's view, and then they go to the top floor, and hide below a window, Noah then peeks over and sees Grell rubbing his head in a fusion of frustration and confusion, then out of loss of motivation, struts away.

"I think we got rid of him him, we're safe now" Noah finds a candle stick next to him, he reaches inside his jacket and takes out some matches, he lights the candles to illuminate the room.

"Why did we 'ave to run away from 'im?"

"Doll. He is a grim reaper, his job is to harvest the souls of the living and as you know, Demons eat souls, so as you can imagine, demons and grim reapers don't get on well"

"I see" Doll yawns

"Are you tired Madam?"

"Yeah, it's bin a Long night."

"I guess it has" Noah then looks around, the room looks old and dusty, crates stacked everywhere, but finds a sofa underneath some small boxes, he takes them off and opens a few and finds a lot of blankets, he fashions a pillow out of some and places it on the sofa. "your bed is ready madam" Doll then goes to the sofa and lays down, Noah then covers her with the blanket and tucks her in.

"You know when you were talkin' bout them grim reapers?"

"Yes Madam?"

"That was the first time you called me Doll"

"I supposed I did" Noah Replies, Doll then falls into deep slumber, Noah then sees in the corner of his eye a mouse "I guess I will have to snack for a while" He then snatches the mouse, opens his lips, throws it into his mouth and swallows, then shuts his eyes and sways side to side, the candles blow out, then Noah's eyes turns magenta, then he smells, leaves the room and heads to the top of the roof, he then waits patiently then Grell appears

"Hello, can we talk?"

"Only if you stay away from my madam."

"well, I personally need to examine her because it says here that she is now a no longer perceives herself as human however it doesn't say whether or not she is actually human"

"How do you know that her body hasn't fully changed yet?"

"Because it doesn't quite work like that"

"I'm fully aware of that"

"Does this mean I get the pleasure of cataloguing Doll as the rare half breed demon?"

"Yeah, but stay away from my madam"

"I just need to know a few things, like requirements and abilities"

"From what I can tell, she is slightly stronger and faster but requires food and sleep and has no thirst for souls, furthermore, neither her scar or her hands have started regenerating"

"Ah so half-breed demons are more like grim reapers than demons from what you can tell so far"

"Lap dogs like you? Please"

"May I ask why you haven't turned her into an actual demon?"

"Mr Sutcliff, I will not tell you ask that question is too personal to ask a demon"

"I see, Well I have the details I need, I won't be seeing you anytime soon handsome, I have to go take a few sneak peeks at my dear old Bassy"

"Bassy? As in Sebastian?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because Earlier, I nearly killed a Sebastian, except my madam ordered me not to"

"You nearly killed Bassy! That's my job!"

"Stay away from my madam, and you will get to keep your job"

"What do you mean?" Grell asks, But Noah doesn't answer back, he just stares Grell with an expression so dark, that no light can puncture it "well toodle-pip then" Grell leaves then Noah looks around and returns inside the building.


	13. Chapter 13- Her Butler, Deciding

The next morning, Doll wakes up to a familiar smell "Ummmm..., bread, Bacon" Doll then walks down stairs, constantly taking a whiff of the meal, then walks into the kitchen, "Mornin' Noah, what you cookin'?"

"Morning to you too madam, I saw a bakers and a butchers shop across the road when I was inspecting the house for resources"

"'ow much did you pay?"

"Not much, you know how much they would cost" Noah lied as he actually stole them at night without anyone knowing.

"So, what we doin' today Noah?" She takes a chunk out of the sandwidch

"No Idea. We don't have much money to shop and we don't have a particular objective anymore"

"Then let's find one"

"Pardon?"

"Let's go find somethin' to do like err...Solve a murder ...or err... find some pirate treasure... or even bet'er" Doll puts one leg on the table "start a business and become really rich" doll giggles with emphasis.

"I highly doubt you will be able do any of those on your own"

"That's why I have you" Doll finishes her breakfast

"It isn't, our original contract was to kill Ciel and Sebastian, not becoming adventuring Crime solving entrepreneurs"

"I know"

"But, since we are not going to be doing any of that any time soon, then we could do some of those I suppose"

"Alright!"

"So which one would you like to do?"

"Oh, Err...I donno, mmm.. I kinda like the Idea of solving a mystery"

"Right then madam, let's go find a mystery to solve" Noah said. Doll then remembers last night when the man was asking if she was a prostitute.

"Noah, before we solve a mystery, I think I would need a change of clothes to somethin' less noticeable"

"Right you are madam, do you have a preference"

"Err..., somethin' like I was wearing when we met"

"Yes Madam" Noah Replied, and then he walks off with a grin on his face. All the while, Doll felt like she was forgetting something, something so important.

"I guess I bet'er wash this plate and whatever Noah used to cook this"


	14. Chapter 14- Her Butler Finding

Our Demonic heroes are wondering through the local town and doll is starting to become irritated "ERRR..., WHERE IS A MYSTERY WHEN YA NEED ONE!" Doll exclaimed.

"Maybe it's Just that today is a quiet day"

Doll looks at Noah with a face so disappointed "London, Quiet"

"Good point Madam, Maybe It's just round the corner"

"We've been round every corner, Asked people worth askin' for a mystery and read every news article. We ain't found no mystery that ain't bein' investiga'ed by the Peelers"

"Cooking tools?"

"No, the Cops"

"Coins?"

"NO! Errrhh Noah, Why do you have to take things literally?"

"I just don't understand what you mean by 'peelers' or 'cops'"

"THE POLICE!"

"Ah, why didn't you say something?" Noah said with a smug face but Doll just looks with a face of disappointment. Suddenly a homeless Man in drags and dirt shouted the most obscene thing.

"VAMPIRES! Vampires in the dark! In the corners of your streets! They've come to take your lives and your blood, you may think you are safe today but I warn you! Stay in your homes at night or they will kill you!" The Homeless man shouted but the reactions that he got were a perfect blend of insults and mockery as no one believes him.

"Vampires? Fanged blood suckers of night? Is he for real?" Doll mocked

"Yes he is" Noah sternly stated

"Sorry?"

"Firstly, I can tell when a man believes he is telling the truth and he does. Secondly, vampires do actually exist"

"Vampires are real?" Doll questioned

"Yes, they do exist"

"Can you tell me about them then?"

"Vampires are a sub-species of demon, they have the same intention as demons, to devour souls, they don't require sleep and can infinitely heal but that is pretty much it for the similarities. They still need to eat and they have no reflections as they can go through any mirror, metal or anything that casts a reflection and in turn, use them as doorways to quickly flee to other places, they also have a unique way of eating souls as they consume it through the victim's blood however vampires are the most contagious sub-species of demon and if they do not fully drain the victim of their blood, they will turn into another vampire. Despite this, all subspecies of demon are easier to kill, in this case, vampires have various weaknesses, and they are sensitive to sunlight, being impaled through the heart and silver. Anything else you hear about Vampires is most likely false, For example, Garlic or religious items do not actually affect them and Vampires can't actually transform into fog, bats or any other animal. And finally, all sub-demons, including vampires can't form contracts. Does that satisfy your thirst for Knowledge?"

"I guess so; I really thought I could kill a vampire with garlic bread"

"Sorry Madam for the inconvenience"

"So should we go talk to the homeless man to see if we can meet this vampire?"

"Certainly madam" Noah said. They then proceed towards the homeless man.

"You must believe me!" Exclaimed the man

"We believe yah" Doll said, the man turns round in surprise.

"Praise the lord! Someone will listen!"

"Do ya know where we can find some?" Doll kindly Asked

"Sorry?" The man looked confused

"Do yah know where we can find a vampire"

"Why would you want to find those Demons?"

"SUB-DEMONS" Noah sarcastically coughs; Doll turns and stares for a moment but turns back to the Homeless man.

"Yes we want to find one" said doll

"Well your best bet is to just wait at night in a dark alley way while no-one can see you, but why?"

"Cause I think me and that Vampire need a chat" doll said while her eye turned crimson and then turned entirely dark, then the man looked scared and ran away in fear, Noah Notices this.

"Madam, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your eye turned completely black after it turned into your demon eye"

"I think I saw how 'e is goin' to die, guess that dream meant something"

"What dream?"

"Last night, I 'ad a Dream that I was a grim reaper and I could see how everyone was goin' to die" Doll replied.

Noah then thinks to himself 'Doll has the ability to see how mortals are going to die, demons don't have this foresight, grim reapers have this but they use books, Doll just needs to look at the person, then she can see how they die, how far can this go? Can she also tell when they're going to die and whether or not their death can be prevented? One other question I want answered is why that man ran off? If he had seen a vampire then that would have been not as scared, so did doll show him his death? What did I do to this Girl?'

"So Noah, What are we going to do when we meet this Vampire?" Asked Doll

"Whatever you want madam, you wanted a mystery"

Doll looks up to the sky "so, do we need to meet this vampire? I Mean, They're really no bet'er than us, and since I'm not really 'unman anymore, is it my business?"

"Madam, Do what you feel is right, you are the only one who knows what you want, I Can't tell you what you want, I will just support you every step of the way"

"Right then Noah, we will investigate some dark ally's at night to see if we can meet one"

"Yes Madam, if we do manage to come in contact with a vampire then I can't guarantee it will be pleasant"

"I thought you'd say that, that's why I made to turn me into a demon"

"You actually wanted to be my friend"

"I know, when will you take a joke"

"When their good"


	15. Chapter 15- Her Butler, Hunting

They wait till midnight, Noah and Doll are prepared their hunt for a vampire, they start at this ally way next to a crowded pub, and the alleyway has various pieces of old junk. "Are you ready madam?" Asked Noah

"As ready as you" replied Doll, they walk a few feet within the gap cautiously. Suddenly, a familiar voice called.

"Fanny, is that you?" said Ellen, Doll and Noah turn round.

"Ellen?" doll said with surprise "What you doin' 'ere?"

"Lady Elizabeth's parents arrived two days after you two left, and they fired me because I accidently broke a glass and cut the lady's hand

"That's a lit'le 'arsh"

"Yeah well, Rich people, what are you going to do"

"I suppose so" Doll said. Ellen Takes a few steps forward "What are yah doin'?"

"Well I ought to come a bit closer and have a chat, Why are you down here anyway?"

"You won't believe me but we are 'untin' for Vampires"

"What do you mean, Vampires don't..." Ellen was interrupted from a mysterious, maniacal laugh. It came from the sky. Doll, Noah and Ellen Look up to find what they were looking for. The Vampire majestically floated down like a cloud Behind Ellen, Grabbed her and flied away.

"Quick Noah Lets go after it"

"Yes Madam" said Noah, then they both ran after the Vampire in heavy pursuit, on top of roofs, jumping from building to building, they hear Ellen scream for her life. "Madam, should I use the silver serpent!" Noah shouted.

"Sure Noah" Doll replied. Noah then removed his white glove off and the ring grew and straightened, he then throws it like a javelin at the vampire and sliced it's wing. It screamed and dropped Ellen "I'll catch 'er!" Doll sprinted to catch Ellen and succeeded.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ellen asked

"I think that was a Vampire" Replied doll. The vampire crashed and a cloud of smoke came over it, then when it was half cleared, a tall figure came out, then Doll and Ellen could see clearly what it was they were facing. The Vampire seemed to be female, with long brushed hair, her skin was as pale as paper and her eyes as amber as fresh honey, Her ears were strange as they were pointed and covered in black fur, almost like actual bats. The Vampire was wearing a Black dress with an accent of violet; it covered her entire body except her head and hands. She also wore a matching handbag round her shoulder, draping to the side of her back. She then sproated her wings, Exactly like a Bat's wings except one has a hole with burn marks surrounding it making the general aesthetic, irritatingly asymmetrical. She steps forward.

"Excuse me, But that's my prey" She said

"AND MY FRIEND!" Doll replied

"Listen. I don't take other people's food when they're about to eat it so I don't think you should do the same"

"Well I can't allow you to take an old friend away"

"You are really irritating me" The vampire said, she then Whips out a device from her handbag and flicked it, it extended and formed a perfect broadsword with no seems "And things that irritate me, must DIE!" She dashes forward with the blade in a jousting position, Dolls expression stayed strong and firm contrasting to Ellen's upmost fear, Ellen scream while the vampire was in for the kill when suddenly, Noah used his ring as a sword to block the vampires blade.

"Why were you late Noah?" Doll Asked with a cocky tone

"Sorry Madam, I was looking for my ring" Noah replied

"I thought you could summon it back"

"Not when it has attacked a vampire, once it hits anything that doesn't tolerate silver then it converts back into a ring for a few seconds"

"So you're a pure demon then" said the vampire as she removed her blade from the clutches of the snake.

"Indeed I am, my name is Noah Setibekanseht, and whom may you be" Replied Noah

"I am Dracula, Sally Dracula" Said the Vampire

"As in the book" Doll questioned

"Yes like 'As in the book'" sally stated "I am I direct relative of Vladimir the Impaler"

"Who?" Doll asked

"Madam, Vladimir the Impaler was the real life person who the character of Dracula was based off" Noah Explained

"Dracula is a real person!"

"A real family, Vladimir had a long lost daughter, and I assume it is her"

"With a name like sally?" Doll asked

"I changed it to fit in with the crowd" Sally said with an annoyed tone

"Yes and you would really fit in with a name like 'DRACULA'" Noah mocked

"You'll pay for that" Sally said as she swung her sword at Noah and He blocked it with his snake as a sword, they continue fencing with their swords until when Doll said

"Take her down Noah!"

"Yes Madam, you can trust me" His eyes turned crimson as he went to impale Sally through the heart when she suddenly dodged and the blow went for her arm. "Impossible" The sword then converted into the ring and it is quite far from Noah, Sally then impales Noah through the chest into the ground, and he then pushes himself up but doesn't escape "why can't I Get out?"

"Because that dear Noah is the demon sword named Excalibur" Sally Said

"That's the real Excalibur" asked Ellen

"The Excalibur your thinking of is the sword in the stone that King Arthur pulled out of that made him king, only he could have wielded it. this is not the Excalibur as I am wielding it and yet I am not king of England, this is because this is demon sword it was based off as when it has been extended, it cannot be used by any other by the one who wielded it" said sally

"So that's why I can't move out this position" Noah said

"Don't worry Noah; I'll get out of there some 'ow" Said doll

"Awwww..., so cute, a half breed caring for her demon butler" Said sally

"'alf breed, what are you on about"

"Oh, you didn't know? Noah Turned you into a half breed demon, why I could smell it radiating off you, Your not human, or demon, you're a blend of both!"

"Don't listen to her Madam!" Noah exclaimed

"I thought that he turned me into a demon" Doll said with a confused tone

"Well he didn't, he tuned you into something let you run as fast as a demon and as strong as a demon But you need to eat and sleep and you won't grow your hands back or that eye of yours and anything else, you would need to wait far longer to grow back, I almost pity you" Sally takes a few steps forward and wacked doll to the ground with one hand and grabs Ellen by the throat "He must have done it so he can still eat your soul. Oh and Ellen, I was simply dying to have you" She then bites into her neck and blood starts to dew. Doll starts to cry but then finds the ring next to her and throws it at the Vampire, It hits sally's face, she screams and drops Ellen, Doll then gets up and punches Sally in the stomach and sally is pelted into a near chimney, Doll then grabs the ring from the floor and puts it on, it then turns into the snake.

"And with a wave of me 'and" Doll cries with fury "you die!" She swings her hand and the snake dives into Sally's chest, she coughs.

"It seems I had underestimated a half breed, good to know I will not be doing that again" Sally says "But it appears you missed" Sally then comes out of the chimney, dashes towards Noah, pulls out Excalibur then goes to slash Doll, but then Doll's eye turns black and Sally stops and looks Petrified "No! What? How!?" Then sally gasps as a hand bursts open her chest with her heart in its grasp with a few vessels still attracted to her, Sally shivers as she slowly turns round to see Noah "That was you I just saw in the eye".

"And now.., you die" Noah then crushes the heart which made it explode blood, and then Sally says her final words as she drops Excalibur.

"Now that she is a half breed that would make you a cannibal" Sally dies.


	16. Chapter 16- Her Butler, Losing

"Noah" Doll cried "Is it true, am I not really a demon"

"No madam"

"I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Doll screams

"Yes madam, it is true, I didn't turn you into a Demon"

"You know what this means then"

"What madam?"

"You disobeyed our friendship, you disobeyed me order to turn me into a demon so that we can be friends forever. It seems we don't want the same thin', you just want me soul and NOTHIN' ELSE! I'm canceling' the contract" Doll sobs.

"But Madam, I..." Noah tires to explain

"I don't want to 'ear nothing'" Doll interrupts "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Doll screams, then she runs at full pelt towards a random direction.

"DOLL! Wait!" Noah shouts, and then he cries in agony "My arm? It stings!" Noah takes of his left glove where his contract is, it glows green as it continues to burn, and then disappears "Madam" Noah sheds a tear.

"I thought her name was fanny" Said Ellen, Noah turns around in shock

"Aren't you supposed to be dead" Asked Noah in disbelief

"No because Fanny saved me, and why did you call her Doll"

"Because her name isn't Fanny, It's Doll" Noah said with a tone that mortals who feel they have no more meaning in their lives have, Noah feels Empty.

"So, when you said that you met her in service, you were actually lying"

"Yes"

"So how did you two meet up then?"

"It was a cold night, some time ago, outside a burning mansion, Doll was about to attack Ciel Phantomhive out of revenge, But his butler swiftly dismembered both her hands, and had thrown her to the floor causing a minor head injury, she was then left to die outside the mansion until I arrived, I offered her a contract and she gladly accepted before she passed away, I then saw the contract seal on her arm appear as well as mine, so then it was my duty to save her, so I picked her up and ran into the woods and I had just found a shack within a mile of the mansion and I tended to her wounds. The nest morning, I gave her a formal greeting and she gave me a name. And that is how we met."

"Wow! Quite intense if I do say so myself, May I ask what she wanted revenge for?"

"Ciel had killed the only family she had ever known" Noah Said while Ellen had an expression of guilt and sorrow "Despite the fact she is human, she had made me feel joy, and now sorrow, I guess I won't be needing this name any more. 'Noah Setibekanseht' the time was short but most definitely worthwhile"

"That a weird surname, how is it spelt" Ellen pulls out a notebook and a pen

"S, E, T, I, B, E, K, A, N, S, E, H, T" Noah spelt, Ellen writes it down, stares at it for a while and chuckles slightly "What's so funny?"

"Well, your last name Setibekanseht isn't random as rather funnily enough, backwards its 'the snake bites'" Ellen Explained, Noah then looks at Ellen with eyes wide open.

"The snake bites, how very appropriate" Noah then looks at the tall buildings. When suddenly Ellen starts screaming in pain "What's wrong Ellen?" Noah asks but she doesn't reply, and then out of the blue, her ears grew fur and became pointed, and then the back of her shirt got turn apart as massive wings sproated "My god... I didn't expect it would take this long"

"What do you mean?"

"Your turning into a vampire as she didn't drain you of your blood"

"I'm a vampire!?"

"Yes I would recommended avoiding the sun, silver and pointy things"

"What am I going to do now? I didn't tell you this before but I haven't got any family or friends to go to, so I might as well just die"

Noah Stands up "you can just wait there as I will get you a new blouse for your wings, a large hat for your ears and an umbrella for when the sun rises, then you are coming with me?"

"Why"

"to find my madam" Noah says as he stares into the sun rise, then he runs down to the nearest garments shop, purchases an umbrella and a blouse, runs back to Ellen and shades her from the sunlight while she changes, he then hands her the umbrella to shade herself. Noah then walks over to the corpse that was sally, picks up the retracted Excalibur then goes to the chimney which she was impaled, picks up his ring, puts it on his finger and puts both his gloves back on. "Here have this" He throws Excalibur towards Ellen then says to himself "Madam I will find you and we will be friends again, I promise"


	17. Chapter 17- Her Butler, Searching

Noah and Ellen are in the streets searching for Doll "Why am I doing this again?" Ellen asks

"For the last time, we are looking for Doll" Noah said as he is very annoyed

"This is so uncomfortable! My wings being tucked in this shirt, it's so tight"

"I should have left you on the roof to burn"

"What Was that!?"

"Nothing, just hold your umbrella up to avoid being scorched to death"

"Ok fine. I still feel uncomfortable"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR WINGS? HONESTLY YOU WEAR A CORSET ALL THE TIME! HOW IS THIS ANY DIFFERANT?" Noah Yells

"WELL SORRY! AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HAVING HUMUNGOUS WINGS BEING TUCKED IN SMALL SPACE! IF YOU DID, THEN WE WOULD BOTH BE COMPLAINING!" Ellen yells, they both stare at each other, gritting their teeth and growling like guard dogs. This causes the attention of a young priest nearby.

"Excuse me" The priest calmly asked

Both Noah and Ellen Yelled "WHAT!"

"Pardon me for asking but did you say that you had wings" The priest asked. Ellen then looks at Noah, confused at what to say next. Noah then put on a smile, and then said.

"Yes, we did mention that her wings do feel uncomfortable, but me and Ellen here sometimes use wings as a codeword" Noah said, Ellen looks slightly relieved.

"What is the codeword for?" Asked the priest

"Breasts" replied Noah with a grin on his face; Ellen gives an uncomfortable gasp "you see Ellen here feels dreadfully uncomfortable as her corsets were all stolen recently, so now she has to wear this blouse, which unfortunately, does not have the room to store her large breasts. She feels furthermore uncomfortable when anyone refers to them as breasts so we call them wings"

"I hate you" Ellen said to Noah

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were an angel in disguise when you said you had wings, pardon me, It will never happen again" The priest said as he walked away with an awkward face.

"He thought I was an angel. That was kind of flattering" Ellen said while her cheeks turned red

"Yes, I bet he wanted to make your wings flap"

"Shut up Noah. So where do you think Fanny, I mean Doll is?"

"I need to go on to tall place to see if I can find her that way" Noah said, then he sees a church with a tall spire "Perfect" Noah then ran towards the church while Ellen jogs as she is not yet used to her new powers. Noah is on the top of the spire when he says "So where is she" he closes his eyes to concentrate, and then he takes a deep breath through his nose. Then his eyes opened "Found her" Ellen climbs up the shadier side to where Noah is, she doesn't say a word, she just pants, and then Noah jumps of the spire onto a flat roof. Ellen then looks at Noah then sighs, and then climbs back down.


	18. Chapter 18- Her Butler, Reuniting

Doll is sitting on a box, on a street where she spent the first days of her life as an outcast "Why are you gone, why do me friends either leave or lie, it's not fair, I don't want to be alone, I just want to be in a family" Doll cried. Then the young priest from earlier came along

"Hello young soul, what seems to be the matter" Asked the priest but Doll just ignores him "come with me, let's go to the cathedral and just talk" the priest then offers his hand but Doll doesn't take it, she just stands up and walks with the priest to the church.

"There she is" Noah said while standing on the ledge of a building with Ellen in his arms

"Isn't that the priest we met earlier" Questioned Ellen

"Yes it is" Noah says

"Why are they together and where are they going?"

"I don't know, lets follow them" Noah then stealthily leaps from building to building, intercepting Doll and the mysterious priest. They then are just outside the church they were just at.

"What a waste of effort" Said Ellen "why did we have to go to doll when in actually, she was coming towards us!"

"To be fair, we didn't know that. Come on, let's go" Noah then Leaps from one side of the street to the other. Doll then enters the confession booth within the church and the priest enters the other side.

"Bring me your sins, sweet child"

"I made a deal with a demon, and 'e betrayed me"

"Is that all, I mean that just sounds like a summery to me"

"Of course it is, I don't need to tell you the 'ole truth"

"I see, Well, how did he betray you" The priest said just before a loud crashing sound come from outside "Excuse me madam" the priest leaves the confession booth "What are you doing? Didn't we meet earlier?"

"Yes we did. Sorry, but we accidently broke a window" Said Ellen

"How?" Asked the priest

"Because we jumped through it" Said Noah "where is my madam?" as he puts Ellen down

"Look at the mess you made, you are going to have to clean it up" the priest said

"Where is my madam?" Noah asked again as he takes a few steps forward

"I don't know what you are talking about, clean up this mess"

"Where is my madam?" asked Noah as he is right in front of the priest

"I'm in 'ere Noah" called doll Noah then walks to the confession booth and opens the door, suddenly, Doll punches Noah so hard that her prosthetic cracked and he flies across the room, Blood starts to drip from his face, she walks towards Noah "you ain't get'in' me soul Noah, you will never get another soul as long as I live" Doll kicks him into the organ "You 'urt me, You Broke me 'eart, and I may not be as smart as you to break your 'eart, But I am strong enough to 'urt your body" Noah then gets out of the organ and takes off his glove exposing his ring, Doll then gets herself into a fighting position and Noah takes off his ring and drops it on the floor "What are you Doin' Noah" Noah then starts to walk towards Doll

"I would like to offer you a contract Doll"

"What are you sayin'?"

"I will be your Friend if you will be mine"

"I'm not fallin' for the same trick"

"No tricks, no deceit, no wicked web of lies, Just accept my contract and I will give what you have always wanted"

"No Lies eh, why didn't you turn me into a demon?"

"Considering you humans have requirements such as food, sleep and the longing for companionship, I took it as my liberty to let you keep those needs"

"Why"

"Because if I had turned you into a demon, then you would feel nothing as you need nothing, you will become empty, and as you refuse to kill Ciel, that in itself means that you will not be willing to take a soul which means that being a demon for you would be torture at least"

"So what your sayin is?" Doll starts to cry

"I want you to have the freedom of humanity" Noah says as he is right in fount of Doll

"Noah" she hugs him "I accept your contract"


	19. Chapter 19- Her Butler, Protecting

The priest picks up the ring "well, what is this, this looks like the silver serpent" The priest puts it on, it transformed into a bladed ring and he threw it at the both Noah and Doll, Noah then uses himself as a shield to protect Doll then the disk rams into his chest and he falls to the ground.

"Noah" Screamed Doll as the serpent returned to the priest "Noah is you alright?"

"Yes madam" He coughs "I'm fine, I just need to lay down for a bit, but that's all"

"I am a man of God, I am one of his creations, and I will irradiate all demons and monsters that God opposes too and here I was going to exorcise you and turn you human again, let you become my maid, then we would have been so happy and normal, such a waste" the priest then attempts to slash doll but she catches the snake and grabs hold of it "Let go scum" the priest insulted, then doll punches him and he falls over.

"Doll" Ellen said through the reflection of the window "Have this" she then throws Excalibur to doll and she catches it. The priest then uses the snake to break all the windows to that Ellen had to go back. Doll then Flicks Excalibur, looks at it and is reminded of the time she was about to kill Ciel at Kelvin's manor.

"I've losed too much already, Me Eye, Me family, Me 'ands and I'm not goin' to lose me friend now, so you can bet that I will keep 'im till I die" She Pulls Excalibur up and charges at the priest, He throws the snake but doll just swings and blocks the snake, she then swings Excalibur at the priest but the two demon weapons clash, they swing at each other, only just to clash again, then doll realizes she has had enough and runs around the priest till she becomes a blur, then she slices off one of the priests arms and he screams in agony "too easy" she says, the snake turns back into a ring and she picks it up and puts it in her pocket "I'm goin' to leave you like this, let you bleed out" she then goes to Noah, helps him up and leave, Ellen opens her umbrella, and they all leave together.

"Wait, you can't leave me here; I'm a man of God" Said the priest

"Good thing you will be meeting him soon" said the flirtatious Grell

"Who are you?"

"I'm Grell and Now I'm just going to take a peek at your life"


	20. Chapter 20- Her Butler, Viewing

Doll, Noah and Ellen are outside on a grey rooftop. Ellen is hiding behind a large chimney to avoid the sun while Doll and Noah are sitting gazing at the sunset, Noah with a torn and blood stained shirt while Doll has a Brocken Hand. "Just look at that view Noah" Said Doll.

"It really is beautiful madam" Replied Noah

"The sun is gettin' ready to go to bed"

"Yeah, I suppose so"

"What's wrong Noah?"

"It's just that I've seen Billions of Sun sets and rises and it isn't that special, especially if you're as old as I am"

"'ow old are you?"

"Well I can't tell you that, but I can say that I was present at the birth of humanity"

"Really" she asked in disbelief

"Yes, I was the one who convinced eve to eat the apple" Noah said. Doll just looks again in disbelief.

"Noah, why did you come back to me?"

"well madam, You are the only master who has ever treated me as an equal and not like a pawn, my previous masters were all arrogant wealthy people who knew exactly what to do"

"Do you enjoy eatin' souls?"

"Well, Demons can only truly taste souls, meaning we have no choice but to enjoy eating them, but we can eat a wide variety of souls, for example, I like eating mice's souls. I once met this other Demon who kept eating bulls; I think they spent most of their time in Greece"

"I see" Doll said. While the sun sets, Doll then asks Noah "Do ya want to travel the world"

"Pardon?"

"Do ya want to travel the world with me? I mean, we got nothin' to do and err..., you know, I'm kinda interested in the world, I never really had the opportunity to since I was stuck in England all me life"

"Yes madam, I will travel the world with you" Said Noah.

"Can I come?" Asked Ellen from behind the chimney "I mean, if you want me to come"

"Of course you can come with us Ellen" Said doll

"YES" Replied Ellen. Then sun is down and Ellen sits next to Noah

"So Noah, what are we going to do with my wings in this blouse, they can't stay like this forever as it very uncomfortable" Asked Ellen

"I don't know, for starters, which pair of wings are you talking about?"

"Eh"

"The wings on the front or the wings on the back" Noah smirks

"Shut up" Ellen angrily said while slightly punching him on the arm

"What are you two on about" Asked Doll

"Inside joke" Said Noah

"More like torture device" Said Ellen

"Well it don't Mat'er now, what we need to decide now is where we are goin' first because me geography ain't that good" Said doll

"Well, I always wanted to go to France" Said Ellen

"France it is then" said doll

"I have one question Madam" Said Noah

"Go on then" Said doll

"How are we going to go to other countries with no maps or money?" Asked Noah


End file.
